Regretful
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Hermione reminesces about a time when she and Harry were together, but was her it her fault he's gone? -only one chappy-


**Regrets**

**Author's Note**- Hey! Here I am again. I wrote this the other night when I was feeling upset about something. Everything in here that is felt by Hermione, is what I was feeling, as well as what she was doing except for when Ginny comes up, everything from then on is not 'real' I guess you could say. Well, have fun! And if you don't mind...REVIEW!!! Love ya all!- Rory

She sat on her bed with her legs folded under her, sweat pants rolled up to her knees and the cuffs to her sweat shirt over her hands almost covering her burgundy nails. Her fingers continued to shake as she read several pieces of folded parchment, remnants of what used to be.

With one hand she ran through her hair moving the soft brown wavy tresses from her view, then ran it under her eyes, ridding them of her tears, but not of the swollen blotches around them. Thin red lines that were barely noticeable ran from under her dark almost black lashes, all the way passed her flushed cheeks, clear droplets of tears following immediately after.

The wind whirled, whistled, and whipped outside as snowflakes matted the ground and she took a moment to allow her hazel-green eyes to scan the scenery. From the Gryffindor Tower she had a perfect view of the grounds, and at this time of year it wasn't a sight to miss. But not even the moon cascading over the snow covered ground that now looked like miles and miles of glitter as the soft silvery light continued to glow upon it, could make the fond memories leave her mind, or mend her broken heart.

Nor could it erase the taste of his lips as she would receive short yet loving kisses on her own, or rid her body of the warm feeling, the safe feeling she felt every time his arms would wrap around her from behind, his soft and sweet breath on her neck. She missed all of it and only had herself to blame.

She returned her pained eyes to the many pieces of parchment, a picture, and even a small teddy-bear he had given her when they had been together for only three months. Yet the bracelet was no where to be found, hadn't been for over three months.

Five months and three weeks it had lasted, then he claimed he didn't feel the same for her as he had in the beginning. She knew this had been coming for a while, but didn't expect it to happen so soon. She thought things would go on just a while longer, but sadly for her they did not.

At first she had been alright with it, it wasn't a big deal, but then the days just got longer when she realized she would no longer feel his kisses or his hand in her own. Though fourteen, he had been the only one she'd experienced a real kiss with. As he had explained to her in one of his letters when they were still signed, "Love you always," he had said her kisses were short and sweet, but worth it. Little did he know those words would haunt her long after the relationship was over.

It had almost been a month since the relationship had ceased to exist, but she still found herself longing for him, and that was exactly what had led her to where she was right then at that moment; in tears and in such a confused state, her heart in a million pieces.

He had talked to Ginny about it, a possible break up. She figured he had, she wasn't hurt nor betrayed by the thought, just disappointed he would run to her best friend rather than come to her first. But then again she could see where he was coming from. No one wants to discuss breaking up with their girlfriend or boyfriend.

She missed him very much, but he would never be able to tell. He was always too caught up in Quidditch among other things to notice anything going on with her. It was as if since they broke up her feelings meant nothing to him any more.

Just then someone came up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door, it was Ginny she noticed as she saw the mane of soft red hair poke in through the door that was now slightly ajar as she came in. But she didn't stay long, only to relay a message.

"Hey Hermione, someone is downstairs in the common room. Says it's real important that they talk to you. They would come up but you know what happened last time someone like them tried to come up the stairs." said Ginny who was gone as quick as she had come.

Hermione wiped her eyes as her bare feet pitter-pattered across the hardwood floor and down the stairs. She stood against the wall of the staircase running a hand through her hair. There he was just sitting there, then he turned to her and stood up, his emerald green eyes immediately locking with her own.

"Hey Mione," he whispered even though they were the only two in the room.

She wiped her eyes again and gave a small sniffle as she looked at him. "Harry," she whispered back, eyes locking with his again. "Finally have time for me?"

"I think we need to talk..." he said and nodded a little as he stood there.

Somehow Hermione knew no matter how long they sat there and talked, or just sat there saying or doing nothing at all, that she would never get what she needed. She had already been scorned by him and wasn't willing to give him another chance at causing her heartbreak. Not again. Not ever.


End file.
